


I've Yet To Taste, You've Yet To Indulge (Allow Me To Remedy Both)

by ProblematicFavesAreProblematic (SaritaNotSerena)



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaritaNotSerena/pseuds/ProblematicFavesAreProblematic
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Reader
Kudos: 10





	I've Yet To Taste, You've Yet To Indulge (Allow Me To Remedy Both)

Lewis Nixon x Reader

**Summary** : Before leaving England, you and Lewis enjoy the last few weeks of relative normalcy exploring each other.

 **Warnings** : It’s pure smut, Lewis is a sex fiend with a penchant for pretty words, oral sex (f!receiving), poorly written attempts at intimacy, mentions of arachnophobia _(unrelated to sexy times, fear not!)_

~  
~  
~  
~  
~

The curls of smoke slip through her lips, the faint smell of tobacco coming from the sleek rolled cigarette in her hand. The low light of the room had grown hazy from her indulgence, and Lewis Nixon found himself studying her again.

She was sitting up against the pillows, having grabbed a white t-shirt since he had fallen asleep and had comfortably lounged against the pillows while she read. 

Something about seeing her so relaxed in his bed made his chest feel tight, a sweet pain that hurt the more he thought about it. 

He didn’t understand why he hadn’t seen her as beautiful before, and if he could go back in time and smack himself for his stupidity he would. 

A sex-mussed and heavy eyed Y/F/N was a sight he’d remember for the rest of his life.

When his fingers first touched her ankle she startled abruptly, gasping as she dropped her small book onto her collarbone with a muffled _thunk._

As soon as she discovered _what_ was lazily drawing spirals up her leg, she huffed out a sigh of relief before shooting him a hollow glare.

“I thought it was a _spider_ , you jerk.”

“Mmm, get a lot of spiders crawling around your bed sheets, Y/N?” he groaned quietly as he kissed his way up to her bent knee. 

“I mean... no more than, what? Three, four? Definitely no more than five. Better than before, at least. This _is_ an old barn house I’ve been billeted in, so it’s got its fair share of—”

“Wait… _ **WHAT**?!”_

Instantly Nixon _vaults_ out of the bed, the top sheet and comforter springing up like a snapping flag in a sharp wind with the sheer force of his escape. 

If this had been a cartoon, he would’ve left a cloud silhouette of himself behind. 

Y/N cannot keep the laugh behind her lips any longer when he starts frantically brushing himself off in a desperate attempt to rid himself of ‘ _spiders_ ’. At the sound of her burst of laughter, Lewis whips his head up so fast she starts to giggle in earnest. 

Realization dawns on him and she watches his body morph before her eyes. 

He stands straighter, lifting his chin a bit so he appears even taller. 

Lewis’s bemused smirk has a bite of fire in it, and her laughter begins to trail off into hearty chuckles.

“That’s _really_ funny, Y/N.” he all but growls, cocking a brow as he starts to walk back to the bed. 

Unable to hide his amusement any longer, he descends on her with an exaggerated growl, pinning her hands beside her head as he begins pressing kisses all over her face, she snorts a laugh at him.

“Think you’re _so funny,_ don’t ya? I fucking _hate_ spiders, you _wicked, evil_ girl…”

With a self-satisfied sigh she opened her legs wide enough for him to rest between them, looking up at him with a smirk.

“I didn’t think you could move that fast, Nixy.” Her voice was teasing, and in retaliation he pressed a harsh, quick kiss to her lips in order to shut her up. 

“And _I_ didn’t peg you as a ‘smoking in bed after sex’ type, yet here we are.”

Y/N’s lips quirked into upward in a grin, shaking her head with good-natured amusement.

“Still not too late to change your mind. The door’s right there.”

He knew she was giving him an out. She was _always_ giving him an out.

It broke Lewis’s heart to learn how easily she assumed he’d regretted any moment of what they’d done, when she was _easily_ the most desirable woman he’d ever met.

“Do you _want_ me to go, Ma’am?” he looked down at her, rubbing the soft skin if her wrists with his thumbs. 

Her y/e/c eyes narrowed slightly beneath furrowed brows, searching his face with a look of disbelief and mild surprise.

Gently, she shook her head from side to side, looking slightly bashful. 

“ _No..._ I don’t think I want that at all.”

Unable to hide the grin on his mouth, she snorted a laugh.

“ _Such a dork_ ,” she mumbled before leaning up to press her own quick kiss to his lips. As she began to pull away Lewis pulled her back and kissed her with such thoroughness and sweetness she had to turn away to catch her breath.

Not that he let her go far. Threading his fingers through her hair, he held her mouth possessively against his.

When she whispered his name lifted his head away so he could look smugly down at her.

“Only for you.” he cooed, taking his hands from her hair and draggins his right hand down her chest and intentionally giving her goosebumps. 

“Only _**for**_ you...” 

With one final loving look, he brings his mouth to hers and makes the decision to show rather than tell.

Y/N gasped attractively against his lips, the muscles in her stomach jumping at the first touch of his fingers across her ribs.

“What’re you—?”

“ _Shhh_ …”

He plucked at her lips again, knowing her face was probably drawn in confusion at his sudden sweetness. Her hands take Lewis’s face and pull him back enough to get a good look at him.

She whispers his name like a question, one that suddenly makes her feel small and vulnerable beneath him. 

“ _I don’t know what you want me to do, please tell me…”_

Lew shakes his head vehemently before she finishes speaking, bringing his hands back to hold smooth the wrinkles of confusion out of her brow.

“ _Sweetheart_ …. I want to _give._ I want to _taste._ I want _you_ to _take.”_

The breathy whimper that escaped Y/N’s throat _killed_ him. Without wasting another second, he swooped down and kissed her again, preening internally as she tangled their legs together. 

“You don’t have to do anything, if you don’t want to,” Y/N muttered as she arched her back compliantly, her breath hitching as he laved at the hollow of her throat. “I don’t want you to feel obligated, _OH—!”_

Lewis didn’t want to hear anymore of her nervous self doubt, so he scraped his teeth on the palest skin between her breasts to refocus her.

“Won’t you let me _enjoy you_?” he groaned into her left breast, trickling his fingertips around her nipple and holding her through the sudden lurch that rolled through her. 

When she didn’t answer with anything more than another airy whimper, Lewis decided to continue his earlier pilgrimage down her hyper-sensitized body. 

“ _You’re the most overwhelmingly beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,_ ” he kissed beneath her right nipple.

 _“I can’t imagine being without you.”_ He nibbled down her sternum.

 _“You get me so hard I can’t breathe.”_ He muttered as he sucked a pretty mark over your rib _._

_“Do I make you feel good, sweetest girl? I_ **_need_ ** _to make you feel good, darling.”_

“ _Fuck_ …!” Y/N whines when he latches on to the soft of her inner thigh with hungry lips, Lewis smiling against her skin at her breathy lapse in composure. 

Her hands find his hair and _twist_ , pulling his head up so she can look down her body at him. 

When she sees the lust-drunk look on his face she curses airily again.

“I, _uhh_ , I haven’t had anyone….well, uh…. _down there_ before…” she pants at him, the information nearly making his eyes roll back in his head as his cock throbbed _painfully_. 

He looked at her as if she had punched him in the gut, the moan he released at her comment making her heart flutter in arousal. 

Ignoring the hot twinge in her belly, she continues. “I haven’t, uh, _prepped_ the area?”

Lewis snorts a laugh, resting his forehead against her hip and kissing the skin there in some desperate attempt to hold his amusement inside. 

She finds herself chuckling too, despite the seriousness of the previous moments. 

Covering her face in her hands she lays back and giggles, fueling Lewis’s own fit of laughter until both of their stomachs hurt.

Y/N had never known that intimacy could be like _this_

“Okay _, **Dr. Y/L/N**_ ,” he grinned up at her when they had finally calmed down enough to stop giggling like idiots. “The preparedness of your pussy has been noted for the record.”

“I _don’t_ _know_! I don’t know what to _do_ here!” she gestures over her lower half vaguely. “None of this was covered in basic training! And if it was _,_ I _missed_ that day in school!”

With a sinful smile he once again crawled up to silence her nervous rambling with a deep kiss. 

She only hesitated for a moment before she kissed him back, slowly sitting up so Lewis didn’t have to over exert himself. 

_God_ she liked the way he felt under her fingertips, the strands of his hair coarse as she raked her fingers through them. And, if his responding groan was anything to go off of, he didn’t seem to mind it either.

“I don’t want you to take this the wrong way,” Nix mumbled against her mouth between kisses. “But I need you to shut up and trust me.”

Instantly, she stopped kissing him, pulling away and furrowing her brows. “Elaborate on that, please?” Y/N’s words are barely above a whisper.

He smiles. “ I _mean-_ I wouldn’t _do_ something, _touch_ something, _**taste**_ **something** that I didn’t absolutely and whole-heartedly _want_ to. Believe it or not, Y/F/N, _I’m not here by accident_.” He pressed another quick kiss to her swollen mouth before ducking back down her body and returning to his spot between her legs, placing another set of kisses to the juts of her hip bones. 

“ _I’m **here**_ because I can’t believe someone as _stunning_ , as _incredible_ as you thinks I’m worth a _moment_ of their time. I’m here because- _for some **insane** reason_, you want to let _me_ touch you…”

She scoffed down at him, affectionately smoothing his hair away from his face. _“Ivy Leaguers”_ she chided, the easy smile on her face paired with her heavy lidded eyes making his chest tighten. “Did you study waxing poetry at Yale, because _damn_ —“

“ _Didn’t I say something about you shutting up?_ ”

She catches a glimmer of something darker in his eyes, something that made a flood of heat _rush_ between her legs. 

_Carnal,_ she thought to herself. _He looks like he wants to eat me alive._

“Give me something else to do, then.”

When their eyes met, she saw the question in his eyes. 

_Are you sure about this?_

She nodded gently, reaching behind her and grabbing a pillow to prop herself up so she could get a better view.

_Yes, I want this. I want you to destroy me._

With very little hesitation, Lewis Nixon descended upon her, working her thighs over his shoulders as he began to kiss at her wettest parts. 

It was the strangest, sweetest tickle, the texture of his talented tongue against the smooth slide of her sex. When his eyes flicked up to meet her gaze she openly whimpered, her stomach muscles clenching as she looked down her body at him. 

When he began to suckle on her clit, Y/N nearly shot straight up on the bed.

“ _Oh_!”

As if he were waiting for that very utterance, he _consumes_ her, one of his hands sliding up to the thudding skin between her ribs and pressing down gently, coaxing her back into a lying position. 

Y/N wasn’t sure when she had last blinked, nor was she certain of the last time she properly breathed. 

Drawing a shaking gasp, she felt her body roll unexpectedly at the addition of his fingers. 

Like some sort of dark, sexual maestro, he locates the spot inside of her she had only just begun to explore and _presses_ at her so perfectly that she can barely speak.

The new spike of arousal caught her off guard, a pathetic cry escaping her lips.

“ _Fuck, oh…god! Lew, I feel like_ —“

“Are you getting ready to come, **_good girl_**?”

His response caught both of them off guard, his tone something that she’d never heard him use before. 

Simultaneously, her sex clenched audibly around his fingers, robbing her of any words as their eyes meet.

Apparently, she didn’t mind the pet name as much as she’d thought.

They watched each other in surprise, their mouths gaping from arousal and she couldn’t stop the moan when she saw him nearly rutting against the mattress.

_He’s hard, just from this? How can he enjoy such an act, I’ve done nothing to…. help him get there._

Her confusion must show on her face, because he releases her clit and pulls away again

“We can stop—”

“ _ **No**_!”she shook her head vehemently, rolling her hips in some desperate search for friction. “ _Please_ , don’t stop! Please… _let me cum_. _Show me_ how you make me come. Lewis, you’re so _good_ …. you make _me_ feel so _good_ …”

Y/N watches as he seems to ponder something within himself, and without hesitation she curls down and takes her face in her hands. 

When he refocuses, she smiles desperately at him.

“I _like it_ , Nix. I like it _all_. I— _shit,_ I want you so _badly_ I think I may genuinely burst into flame. I _liked_ when you called me that. _Come back to me.”_

He leans into her, groaning at her words.

“ _God_ , you’re perfect.”

With renewed vigor he swoops down to feast on her, fueled by her whined praise.

“ _oh my god Nix please don’t stop I feel it coming again shit do that again fuck that’s good. You’re amazing, making me feel so ahh good. Oh, shit. Fuck fuck fuck Lew I’m going to cum. Don’t stop. I, I just… **ohhHH**!”_

She effectively blacked out, aware of her body writhing and Lewis holding her through it as he worked her through the aftershocks that rolled through her body.

She was floating and falling at the same time, breathless mewls bubbling up from her chest despite her willing them not to.

Distantly, Y/N heard words of praise being kissed into her skin and shivers at the feeling of Nix’s once cruel hands running over her flushed skin with care. 

She keened with desire when he moved up her body and slotted his clothed hips against hers.

“Can you take more, sweet girl?” his lips are soft at her temple, a near-whine in his voice when she instantly bucked against his cotton-covered cock. “ _Can I give you more?_ ”

She pathetically whines an affirmation, trying to move her phantom limbs to pull him closer.

“I, I can’t move.” She admitted pathetically, unable to muffle the chuckle at the ridiculousness of it. 

He snorts a laugh with her, smiling into the damp skin of her cheek. 

“I’m being serious, Lew. You’re gonna have to move me—“

“Like some sexual rag-doll?”

She fixed him with the meanest glare she could muster. 

“Don’t make me do some passive-aggressive shit when I regain use of my limbs. ‘Cause you _know_ I will.”

He rolled his eyes at her as he sat back to take off the pair of boxers around his hips, groaning aloud when he’s finally as naked as she is. 

When Y/N tries to bring her hands to his cock, he shakes his head lightly and guides them up to his face instead.

“If you so much as _touch it_ , I’m going to embarrass myself—”

She frowned. “But...I want to make you feel good, too…”

As he buries himself inside of her, Lewis makes sure his lips are at her ear so she can hear the catch in his breath as he moaned so _deeply_ she felt it in her chest.

“Oh, _honey_. If you haven’t figured out how completely _wrecked_ you make me by now, I clearly haven’t been doing my job.”

When he pulled back to look at her, she purposefully clenches around him and wiggles her hips.

He smirks wickedly, and when Y/N looks into his eyes she sees nothing but devotion.

“Now, allow me to **_redeem_** myself….”

And, because it’s his work ethic on the line, she knows that she’ll be nothing less than ruined by this man.

Y/N wouldn't have it any other way.

“As you were, _Sir”_

~  
~  
~  
~  
~ ****

**IT’S NONSENSE BUT I HOPE IT WAS, at the very least, SEXY NONSENSE!**


End file.
